Lick
by Chibihanna
Summary: For Rivetra Week 2015. Petra has had a little surprise waiting for captain. How will he repay her? Lemon.


Levi looked at her with surprised eyes. "Petra …is that-"

"Lingerie?" Petra blushed slightly, "Yeah" She couldn't help but enjoy the look on the Lance Corporal's face. She had been wearing this under her clothes all day. "Why? Don't you like it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Levi looked her up and down. It was see-through. He could hardly pay attention to the fabric or the pattern because he was distracted by what so blatantly lay beneath. Her nipples were poking out through the material and it was enough to get him more than a little flustered. He managed to put a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands. He stared at her for a moment, thinking about how she knew his weaknesses so well. He was right to have chosen her.

Petra looked up at her Lance Corporal's eyes for a moment before planting innocent kisses on the corners of his lips. Levi smirked at her knowing full well this was going to be a long but amazing night with his love. The grey eyed man wrapped his arms around his red headed lover and picked her up bridal style. He walked over to his bed and laid her down gently.

She smiled up at him knowing she had gotten the better of her superior. However, she knew she wasn't going to get away with this so easily and she eagerly awaited her punishment. As if on cue, Levi ran his tongue along the red headed girl's collar bone and began buttoning her shirt. He settled his mouth for a moment between her breasts. He flicked his tongue teasing for a moment before looking up at her. She waited with baited breath before starting again. He removed the rest of her shirt and brassier with ease and began moving towards her left nipple. He took it into his mouth and nibbled on it ultra gently once before just simply swirling his tongue around it. The sounds that Petra made as he repeated the same on her other nipple, were simply music to his ears. It was a sound he could listen to for eternity. a sound only he could illicit from her perfect mouth.

Levi hastily found her lips again, letting his tongue plunge into her mouth. He, pulling her hair as he showered her with affection. It was something he wasn't quite used to yet. His hands rushed to her sides as he grabbed her hips suddenly and moved them against his own just to give her a taste of what was to come but first he had other things in mind. His erection was pressing uncomfortably against his thigh. He was still wearing his now tight uniform pants so it may have been a little unpleasant for her but he had a burning need to tease her lower half with even just his clothed shaft.

"I'm going to get the bed soaked if you keep teasing me like this." Petra whined, as she bit her lip to suppress any more lewd outbursts.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to lick it up then." Levi stated seductively, moving his lips down to his love's stomach and commenced the removal of her pants and undergarments. With every kiss planted, the fabric would move, to reveal her soft, perfect skin. He made it all the way to her ankle and slipped the rest off. Now, in front of him, laid a wonderfully naked Petra. He softly smiled at her and began kissing up her thigh, never breaking eye contact.

Petra felt her heart race. She found herself taking a deep breath in anticipation. He knew how much she loved what he did with his tongue against her. He had a way about it, it something Petra couldn't even replicate with her own fingers. The second his tongue reached the apex of her thighs, she gasped sharply. He flicked his tongue against her clit which caused her to jolt back slightly. She was always so sensitive at first. He liked that about this. Made for entertaining reactions. It was enough to almost send him over the edge.

Levi looked up at her looking for a signal to keep going. Petra gripped the sheets beside her and nodded at him. He began lapping at her wetness which cause Petra to shudder in ecstasy. He kept a solid rhythm with his tongue and he ran his warm hands up and down her thighs, stroking them lovingly. The red head couldn't keep herself composed. She was scratching at shoulders and pulling at his hair. She was close. He could feel it in the increasing roughness in her touches.

She finished with a loud gasp and her hands buried in his hair. She was panting and sweat covered her brow. Levi removed himself from between her legs and kissed her lightly. This was hardly the beginning of the night's festivities.


End file.
